Longing for You
by cyberbird7
Summary: Inuyasha has made his decision, now he's got to tell KagomeBreathe no More by Evanescence


**Breathe No More**, by Evanescence

**_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._**

_'I'm not her, I'm not Kikyo and I know that it must hurt you, to see me everyday, the image of, your long lost love.' Kagome thought siting on her bed, softly stroking Buyo. Images of him ran through her head, it was the same every day_,_ he was always in her mind. _

**_  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,_**

'_My hearts been broken, so many time, I just can't accept that he doesn't love me'. 'Too many nights I've cried myself to sleep, wanting you to be mine.' Kagome tried to bite back her tears as she waved goodbye to her mother and headed towards the well._

_**  
Too sharp to put back together.**_

_She walked towards the mini shrinethat she had become so fond of. Every time she went back, she went back to see him. To be with him._

**_Too small to matter,_**

_'I wish you knew that my heart belongs to you'._

**  
_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._  
**_'Inuyasha, why can't you see I love you?'_ _Kagome sobbed into her standing over the well that connected her to the man who had her heart. She reached up and brushed away her tears. 'I cant let him see me like this' _she scolded herself, jumping into the well.

_**If I try to touch her,**_

'_I don't want to hurt her, I can't tell her how I feel, Kagome, my precious angel.' Inuyasha thought on the other side of the well, he was sitting in his favorite tree. He wanted to tell Kagome how he felt. He just… he was afriad._

**_  
And I bleed,_**

_'Nothing hurts more than, unrequited love, wanting so badly, the love of the one person who's never hurt me.'_

**  
_I bleed,_**

_'I can't live without you Kagome, but I'm afraid, I'm so afraid that you may be able to live without me.'_

**  
_And I breathe,_**

_'I have to tell her tonight, if I keep denying this feeeling, if I keep shutting her out of my heart, eventually, she'll move on.' 'I just hope I'm not too late' Inuyasha thought getting up and running to the well._

**  
_I breathe no more.  
_**_He ran as fast as he could but stopped abruptly. He smelt, tears, Kagome's tears. That heart breaking scent only made him run faster._

**_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._**

_Kagome hoisted herself out of the well and plunked down on the grass. She was surpried she didn't see Inuyasha, he was usually waiting for her. 'He's probably with Kikyo' she thought recalling the time she came back and saw Inuyasha professing his love to Kikyo. 'Kagome your so foolish.' She tried to wipe away the tears, but thinking of him only made her sob more. 'You have to stop, before he sees you.' She took a deep breath and looked up and her eyes connected with the goregous golden orbs that belonged to Inuyasha. She looked away, and stared into her hands._

**  
_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._**

_"Kagome, look at me, please." She began to lift her head, but then nodded in disagreement. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong, please" he begged leaning down beside her. He brushed away the strands of raven coloured hair covered her beautiful face._

**  
_Lie to me,_**

_"Its… its nothing Inuyasha, I'm fine, really" she chocked back a sob. She felt his thumb on her cheek as he wiped away her tears. 'Its now or never, I have to tell her.'_

**  
_Convince me that I've been sick forever._**

_"K-Kagome, I have to tell you something important." 'Oh no, please don't let this be real, he's finally going to tell me he's chosen Kikyo'. 'He's looking so deeply into my eyes, I wonder if he can see my pain, I wonder if he can tell I'm screaming inside, I don't want this to be real, don't let it be real.'_

**  
_And all of this,_**

_Inuyasha hugged her soflty. Kagome only thought this was his way of letting her go gently._

**  
_Will make sense when I get better._**

_'Kagome, I love you, I love you so much, I'd die just to hold you' he though. Why can't I say those words!'_

**  
_But I know the difference,_**

"_Kagome, I- I."_ '_What if I tell her and she laughs? Or what if I scare her? What if she doesn't care about me in the _

_same way?'_

**_Between myself and my reflection._**

_'Oh Inuyasha, could you break my heart any more, please don't say' Kagomes head pleaded. She felt her eyes fill with a fresh set of tears._

**  
_I just can't help but to wonder,_**

_"Inuyasha, I think I know what your trying to say" Kagome said lowering her head in defeat. 'If I say it first then I will get it over with, and I can just leave, go back home to my era.'_

**  
_Which of us do you love._**

_"Kagome, you- you know, how long, have you known?" Inuyasha asked a blush creeping up on his cheeks_

**  
_So I bleed,_**

_'Oh no, so that's his decision.' Kagome couldn't hold in her tears. The tears poured down her face and she fell to her knees. She felt his strong arms still holding her._

**  
_I bleed_**

_'My heart is beating, slowly breaking, I thought she would feel the same, I guess I'll have to acccept that, I- I only want her to be happy, no matter how much it hurts me **.' **Inuyasha continued to hold her in her arms breathing in her wonderful scent. 'She won't ever want to come back now, this is the last time I'm going to be able to hold her,'_

**  
_And I breathe,  
I breathe no..._**

_"Inuyasha- I want you to know, that I'll always love you, no matter what, but I understand why you chose her, you really must love her, please forgive me, I guess I didn't see it." **'**I want you to love me, for being me, so I can't truly be with you if you love someone else.'_

**  
_Bleed,_**

_"Kagome, I don't understand, if you love me, why can't we be together" Inuyasha pleade, pulling back to stare with sad eyes at his angel._

**_I bleed,_**

_'I wait for the day, the day you'll tell me that you've decided on her, her not me. I want to be the one for you, I don't want to be alone, alone wishing for you.'_

**  
_And I breathe,_**

_"Inuyasha-" Kagome tried to say something soothing. She tried to tell him that she was okay with his decision, but she couldn't she didn't want to lie to him._

**  
_I breathe,_**

_'I cant live without being by your side, so let me stay with you.' "Kagome." The only one I love, why does he look so sad, I thought this was what he wanted?_

**  
_I breathe-_**

_'Kagome, some how I know that if I tell you, you'll never leave my side.'_

**  
_I breathe no more._**

_"Kagome, I love only you"._

_Those sweet words I've longed to hear for, the words I prayed for. He finally laid down his heart. Kagome smiled, she finally said, "I've been waiting for you, Inuyasha, I love you too, let me stay by your side forever." Inuyasha responded by pressing his lips against hers, showing all the emotions he'd been hiding since he fell in love with her._

**_another story done on a whim, done really late at night :P, I dunno whats with me lately I've downloaded 3 Evanesence songs and am just pairing couples together 4 each song, (the next 1's Sess and Rin ;) anywayz again if u like or hate review please - ja ne  
_**


End file.
